1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of tie-down anchors and rings and more particularly to a tie-down anchor system and method that comprises a family of related tie-downs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tie-down anchors and anchor rings are used to secure loads to solid structures such as tying down a motorcycle in a truck or securing any type of movable object or cargo so it cannot move especially when it is being hauled in a moving vehicle.
Several different tie-down anchors have been used in the art. For example, McDaid in U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,975 teaches an anchored tie-down that mounts in concrete. Lewis in U.S. Pat. No. 3,412,693 teaches a simple ring/plate anchoring device secured to a surface with wood screws. Fenner in U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,982 teaches a receptacle that is incorporated into an aircraft floor. Akright describes a tie-down assembly in U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,921 that houses a tie-down ring in a clamp. Hansen II in U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,869 discloses a mounting plate with a cross-bar or half-ring. Shambeau et al. disclose a rotating tie-down anchor in U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,917. Many of these prior art systems have the disadvantage of being difficult to mount because in general they require recessing in the mounting surface. Recessing necessitates cutting a large hole in the surface which possibly permanently damages the surface and weakens it. Another disadvantage of the prior art systems is that they are complex and difficult to manufacture. Finally, some of the prior art systems cannot carry the loads required of modern tie-down anchors, and many use axles or pins to achieve rotation which can lead to possible failure.
It would be advantageous to have a family of anchor tie downs that are simple mechanically, economical to manufacture from modern materials, that allow a choice between recessing into the mounting surface or simply cutting or drilling bolt holes. It would also be advantageous to avoid using any axle or pivot (pin, rivet, etc.) to achieve rotation, as prior art products do.